


In Empty Hallways Footsteps Echo

by xvivon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Fuck Ra’s Al Ghul, Gen, Kinda, im bad at tagging, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: Damian has been having a rough night, and seeks comfort with the moon.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne & Other(s), Titus | Damian Wayne's Dog & Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	In Empty Hallways Footsteps Echo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wasn’t playing music and my air conditioner for some reason made me sad. So here’s some light angst for you all. Stay safe and drink some water bc I really need to haha.  
> <3
> 
> Also if you want a song to listen to while reading I recommend Fine on the Outside by Priscilla Ahn.

The halls in Wayne Manor are empty tonight, as the majority of it’s house guests aren’t present. The birds and bats left the nest, off living on their own. Except for the youngest, and most stubborn of them all.

His father occupied with casework, the Butler off doing who knows what, his siblings absent. And, Damian is restless.

Earlier in the night there was a thunderstorm, something Drake and Todd had teased him endlessly for being frightened by in the past. But, now there was no Grayson to cuddle with. No Cassandra to sit beside in an understanding silence. No Brown to force him to watch trivial reality programming on the television. Father was there of course but he equaled to that of a rock when sought out for comfort. Then there was Pennyworth, but, he didn’t want to disturb the man at such an odd hour of the night.

Maybe if they knew how he was feeling they wouldn’t care. Would they? Grayson always said the entire family would be there to comfort him. And, Grayson never lies, right? So, then father wouldn’t mind Damian’s feeble worries.

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to bother them. Even as he felt the unease creeping in. Casting like shadows surrounding him. Even as he felt the chill run down his spine.

But, he did not wish to be a burden. His grandfather always instilled in him that fear is weakness and Al Ghuls cannot be weak. So he continued on, lurking in the hallways. Viewing the fading portraits of those who came before him.

Nights like these reminded him of precious moments of comfort shown towards him by his mother during early childhood. Reminded him of times when he, as a toddler, would rush to his mother’s room as soon as a flash of lightning could be seen in the night sky. How she would hold him when none of his grandfather’s servants were observing them. How he would weep into her elegant bedding. She would stroke his hair and smile fondly at him.

How he longed for those moments now.

He wanted Thomas to ask him to watch a movie. He yearned for Grayson’s over affectionate coddling. He hankered for comfort.

His family always knew how to ease his worry and alleviate his pain.

His blanket dragged on the plush carpet, draped over him as a shield of sorts. Doubling as a tissue that kept tears threatening to spill out at bay.

The boy stalks over to one of the many balconies Wayne Manor has to offer, and clambers out. The moon is pale, and the sky offering little stars with the many lights Gotham possesses. He stares at the skyline and at the tall buildings, roads, and misfortune that plaque this city.

His mind wanders, to many thoughts. Like that one time he and Brown binge watched a copious amount of children’s entertainment. She always would defend the network of cartoons as he recalls it.

_“No lil’ D Cartoon Network is the og. The TOP TIER. The best of the best. They just haven’t been making good shows lately.”_

Or when he and Grayson flipped throughout the city, racing to the Batcave.

_“C’mon Dami! First one to the cave gets first grab at Alfred’s cookies!”_

_“Code names Nightwing.”_

_“Sorry” He laughed._

He thinks back to the time Cassandra taught him how to dance, and silently encouraged him even when he failed miserably.

Back to when he and Todd spent an entire day in the library together. Just reading. Enjoying each others company.

He visualizes the time Drake brought him to the animal shelter and he befriended all the felines.

_“Okay Damian, let’s go”_

_“But, I only just started petting the runt. Could we stay for longer?”_

He remembers how Drake smiled at him and they stayed for another three hours. When they returned home Grayson had been worried sick because they were meant to be there for dinner and didn’t show.

But eventually, his mind breaches the subject of his wrongdoings.

And he considers the many wrong acts he’s committed, the lives he’s _ruined_. Then, compares that to the right, and to the people he’s saved. He questions why his family still loves him, why he’s still here when so many others aren't. Why he can keep breathing when innocents have been slain by his sword. He asks himself why he can’t ever be as _intelligent_ and _hardworking_ as Drake, be as _skilled_ as Cass, be as _caring_ as Grayson, or as _loved_ as Brown. Why he will never be able to dawn the Batman mantle because he would _sully_ the good name.

His companion Titus must have noticed his dilemma because the hound sauntered towards him and lay his head down on the child’s lap.

Eventually the two fell asleep, cuddling under the stars. Not knowing Titus had alerted someone with his loud steps.

So, Bruce just observes his tiny, tiny son and his large dog huddled together, napping. And Bruce doesn’t miss the tear tracks on his sons face. Doesn’t miss the sounds of faint sobs and sniffles coming from outside. He just scoops up his youngest, the one that has come so far, from his upbringing. His hope. He places him down on the bed, tells Damian goodnight and then smiles. Because, even though he can clearly see drying tears, he can also see the small smile his son occasionally wears for those closest to him.

“Goodnight chum.”

“Goodnight baba.”

He smiles because his son called him baba. He smiles because he can see his son, so _skilled_ , so _smart_ , so _tiny_ , healing from his past.

And that’s all he needs to sleep soundly for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I wrote this instead of sleeping. And at 4:00 AM. It’s 5:24 AM as I write these notes rn. I see the sun coming up and birds chirping. Help. Please please PLEASE stay safe with everything going on in the world and thanks for reading.  
> Have a great morning/afternoon/night  
> Bbbyyyyeeeeeee  
> <3
> 
> Baba-Father
> 
> Go bother me on tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
